Episode 5832 (27th August 2004)
Plot The Rovers Ravers are trying to think how to get the dress back from Frankie without Vera finding out. Vera is talking to Jack when Frankie enters with the dress telling Vera to get rid of it. Vera decides to cut up the dress and use it as dishcloths as a dismayed Jack watches on. Karen is back at work, seemingly unemotional, and the girls are concerned for her. They ask how her mother is and she tells them that she is dead. They are all shocked. Les and Cilla are packing their bags when Cilla sends Les upstairs, gives Chesney £10 and a note for Fiz, and tells him that he is to go to Fiz's flat after work instead of her picking him up. They leave to go on their holiday. Chesney goes to get Fiz from work but is told that she has gone bowling and then to a club so won't be back until 4.00am. Chesney bumps into Sophie and they decide to go and get some food and go back to No.5. Sophie then goes home. Malcolm Phillips comes round to see Karen but she is not in so Steve takes the envelope from him. Steve tries to give Karen the envelope from Malcolm but she's not interested. Steve opens it and inside are the funeral arrangements and a drawing that Karen had done years ago - she bins it. Dev goes to Frankie's house to ask for details of where he can get Maya. Frankie hesitates but gives Dev her details. After Dev leaves, Frankie calls Maya to warn her. Dev is at Maya's flat asking her for the engagement ring back. Maya isn't happy. She chucks Dev out of her flat and smiles as a plan of revenge starts to form. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar Guest cast *Malcolm Phillips - Richard Bremmer Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - ''Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Maya Sharma's flat - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maya gives Dev a hard time when he asks for his grandmother's engagement ring; Karen's dad plays a cruel trick on her; and Vera begins to suspect Jack of having an affair. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,580,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2004 episodes